Adopt a pet
by AnnaOj
Summary: Days before their graduation, an adopt a pet campaign was released for the graduating students. Koko reflects which pet to choose... a cat? or a dog? Maybe a cat-dog girl would do... KokoSumi -fic 5- One shot!


A/N: One-shot!! It's my very first attempt for a Koko Sumire... huh, I'm nervous........

.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice!

.

* * *

**Adopt a pet**

By: AnnaO_j_

.

.

.

"Natsume, Natsume! Look, I adopted a cat!" Mikan screeched, her voice echoing inside the whole classroom. Since they were ten, she was like that and now that they are about to graduate, she still hadn't changed.

Rolling his eyes, Natsume mentally sighed asking himself why and why did he happen to be the boyfriend of an idiot.

The cat meowed softly and cuddled on Mikan's chest as she hugged it tightly. Mikan watched it with her loving bright orbs as it slept. It was a black and shiny female cat. The black fur was so soft that it tickled Mikan every time it touched her skin.

Natsume watched in jealousy as few of the students entered the classroom carrying different pets; dogs and pups, cats and kittens, birds, lizards, and insects.

_What is happening in our classroom?_ He scowled. _Ugh, pets and pets and pets. Perhaps it's Ruka's day and he is admiring our whole classroom jumping for joy cause the whole place turned in to a zoo, no –a wild jungle; and an idiotic little monkey here in front of me is carrying a black cat. Agh, my Mikan got crazy over a stupid cat!_

Natsume shifted his gaze to the window and continued his ranting in his mind. _Why again are these people adopting filthy pets? Hn… yeah right, each graduating student is required to adopt a pet. Agh can't Ruka take them all away for himself after graduation? My Mikan's starting to stay distant from me!! _He freaked out inside but his stern face was still visible.

Mikan stared at Natsume as he stared blankly in space.

"What is happening in our classroom? Ugh, pets and pets and pets. Perhaps it's Ruka's day and he is admiring our whole classroom jumping for joy cause the whole place turned in to a zoo, no –a wild jungle; and an idiotic little monkey here in front of me is carrying a black cat. Agh, my Mikan got crazy over a stupid cat!"

Mikan, Ruka and Hotaru stared at Natsume's direction. The rave haired lad was still oblivious to the stares boring onto him.

"Why again are these people adopting filthy pets? Hn… yeah right, each graduating student is required to adopt a pet. Agh can't Ruka take them all away for himself after graduation? My Mikan's starting to stay distant from me!!"

Natsume kept staring at the window but something flashed on his sight –spikes. He turned his head and saw a fuming mad Mikan, a dismayed Ruka and an Imai holding a Baka Gun.

"Natsume, who's an idiotic little monkey?! Agh, and you called my cat stupid and filthy!" Mikan screamed.

"Who's day is it again, Natsume?" Ruka said and Usagi started to make screeching sounds, leaping onto Ruka's shoulder.

"Hyuuga, she's not yours… so don't talk like she's a thing you could just carry around!" Hotaru muttered then –her Baka Gun fired endlessly.

Natsume fell from his seat, and by the time he lifted his gaze he saw spikes again. _Koko!_

Koko's grinning face disappeared when fire started to take over his spiky blond hair. "Natsume, stop using your alice!" Mikan said then proceeded nullifying the blazing fire on Koko's head.

"Ah, my hairdo's ruined again! Natsume, do you know how much mousse I used just to make the perfect hairdo?! And you messed it again!!" Koko ranted lightly and just to ease the tension in the class. He scanned the room and ended his scrutinizing upon the sight of Mikan's cat. "That's a nice cat you have there, Mikan-chan"

Mikan laughed, "Yeah, thanks. It's actually a mother cat and she have twin kittens down the Adopt center… Eh, Natsume look what have you done! You woke it up from it's slumber!!"

Fire blazed upon the cat and this time, Mikan nullified it all out very strongly that it even sent Natsume back away.

_Ah, I can't believe she's my girlfriend! I should have maintained my single status until graduation! _

"You really should have," Koko said in all of a sudden, making Natsume glance on his right and spotting the spiky haired blond. "Just look at me, single and happy!"

"My, my," Koko muttered. "Perhaps I should find myself a pet too.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Koko trekked the pathway, watching the peaceful falling of Sakura petals. Spring is about to end and so does their academic year. They were graduating at last, as college students and days later they would finally be able to get outside the academy.

Halting, he stood upon the doorsteps of the Adopt center. He walked with less effort, dragging his self to the automatic glass door.

"Welco –Koko?!" a voice said.

"Oh, why didn't you continue your greeting, Sumire?!" he grinned. "I'm just here to find a pet for myself"

Sumire nodded and gestured him to an adjacent room with the door widely open. "Go find one for yourself." She said then she also walked inside the adjacent room together with Koko.

Turning her heels, she saw Koko holding his laughter. "What?!" she snapped.

"Ah, nothing… I just can't believe you volunteered to be the caretaker of this Adopt center until graduation." He replied, his goofy face annoying Sumire so much.

They stood apart from each other, their heights had reached the 5th shelf of various animals. Sumire blushed at the thought of it too. "Haha, you have soft bone in your body, I couldn't believe it!"

"Ju –just find a pet for yourself Koko! Everything in here is for adoption," she snapped once more turning to a shelf at the far end of the room. "What kind of pet would you like to adopt?!" Sumire said like a tour guide. She opened one of the cages and tried to pull out a kitten.

"What's that?" Koko butted in, standing next to her. He peeped through and saw a little puppy with a goofy face; it had dirty golden fur.

"It's my pet," she murmured. "But it's so shy"

"I thought you would choose a black shiny cat, something like Natsume!" he said innocently. "I did but Sakura took it first before me! Besides, this puppy's fine… It needs someone who could make it strong, straightforward and socialize.

"Eh, that's so much like you!" he said peeping to another shelf. She hid her blush after Koko's comment.

"Now, a pet for myself…hmm" Koko mumbled to himself.

.

.

.

"How about a parrot?" Sumire suggested.

"Nah, I'm already talkative… I don't need another one" he grinned looking at the parrot.

"talkative, talkative…" the bird kept on repeating

.

"_Hey, I'm Shouda! Why do you keep yourself from others! C'mon socialize!" A green haired girl walked up to him and said. _

"_Would you talk? You're not impaired, are you?" she nagged him once more._

"_Hey, come one try making friends!" she told him 20 minutes later, after she punched him and sent him away for not talking to her. Well, he made her look like an idiot talking to the air._

"_Come on talk to me!!" she repeated for the 89__th__ time that day. "Ugh this spiky head is dumb after all!" Sumire thought to herself _

_He grinned when he saw her catching for breath and exhausted. "That's the 89__th__ time you tried to talk to me today!" he said at a low voice. She stared at him with a wondering face. "And I'm not dumb, excuse me…"_

_She gave a horrified face then pointed him accusingly, "Y…you read my mind!"_

.

Koko grinned at the thought, "A parrot…heh, I really don't need one…". Sumire stared at him wondering.

.

.

.

"Then what about a hamster or a mouse?" Sumire suggested again.

Koko peeped on a shelf just above the tiled floor. "Eh, but those are sneaky and I can't find them easily. They have a good sense of direction but I suck at that"

Sumire giggled at his comment.

.

_Sumire clutched the bar tightly as her foot searched for a place to step on. Finally reaching the balcony, she sat for some seconds and unlocked the window. "Hey, Koko!! There's a restaurant opening tonight at central town… Let's go together!"_

_The blond who was sleeping in his one-star bed freaked when he saw a permed seaweed at the far end of his bed. "Su…Sumire!! What are you doing in my room!"_

_A lamp went flying on Koko's face. "You weren't listening a second ago! I told you there's an opening at central tonight!"_

"_You sneaked in my room!" he half-screamed only to echo in his room. A thick and hard Algebra book whacked on his face._

_._

_After the opening and eating non-stop, the duo decided to go back to the dorms but Koko suddenly went lost through the mob of tall and older people. "Sumire!!" he screeched and he finally found himself on a dark corner of an old and deserted alley._

_He sat on the damp ground and stared to the pitch-black surroundings of his. He didn't cry nor did he try to ask for help from others. He knew that if he'd ask help, the school would find out that they sneaked out the dorms late that night._

_Minutes later something like a cat or –someone he didn't know scratched his face and dragged him away. When they ceased he found himself behind the bushed with a Sumire panting with ears and whiskers._

"_Cat! –Dog?" he screamed unsurely._

"_Idiot!" Sumire slashed his face with her nails._

.

.

.

"Then stick to the common, a dog!" Sumire said finally pulling her shy pet out of the shelf.

"Heh, a dog! I'll think about it… A dog would guard you and stay faithful forever. They could bear to stay for hours on your doorstep and sleep there just to guard you and tell you that they're always there for you. Even if you hurt them and shoo them away, they would keep on returning back to you." He grinned and peeped on the shelf below Sumire's pet's shelf.

.

"_Sumire, why do you keep on spending your time with that dumb idiot? Can't you see that he can't talk! And you're the only one speaking every time you're together. It's like you're talking to space." A classmate of theirs said. Koko stood motionlessly mentally chuckling about the ranting of their classmates._

_Sumire on the other hand couldn't bear the bullying the do to Koko chased them with her alice. "Even if you chase us that idiot is an idiot for he was born with idio –cracy in his __**family**__!" _

_That did it to Koko. "Sumire, let them be!" he murmured to her then he dashed of to his room. Sumire burst out of anger at Koko and followed him hastily to strangle him. She banged his door but the mind reader refused to let her in. _

"_Koko, let me inside! Let me strangle you!!" she screamed, the whole corridor shaking as her voice vibrated. "I hate you, why can't you defend yourself! You weakling… I want you to be brave and to socialize to people! You can never live ALONE in that dark room of yours!...that's why…" she sobbed._

"_Go away! I don't need you" Koko screamed as well._

"_That's why… That's why I'm always here to help you… SO AT LEAST TRY HELPING YOURSELF!"_

_He didn't leave his room that day until night. He refused dinner and stayed on the bed reflecting every thing she said._

_Later that morning, when he opened his door to go to school, he found Sumire leaning on the wall, sleeping peacefully. He even noted the tear tracks left on her cheeks. "Hey Cat-Dog I'm sooo over it so get your smudged face clean!" he said laughing at her dirty face; the eyeliner got wet from her tears so it dirtied her face._

.

He laughed louder this time. "Hey, Koko why are you laughing?!" Sumire snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Ah, nothing… I'd love to have dogs but… they're kind of annoying and you…" he glanced at her, "have a dog already… I don't want my pet to be something low like yours" he joked making Sumire pull his hair harshly. "Are you making fun of me Koko!"

.

.

.

"Next pet!" Koko said massaging his head. _First Natsume burnt my hair, now Permy tugged my hair hard._

"The last available pet for you is a—" Sumire talked when Koko pulled an animal from the shelf below Sumire's pet's shelf. "AWW, the—"

"Cat!" Sumire said.

"It bit me!" He yelled hysterically. "I'm gonna die out of rabies! Agh, I haven't graduated yet!"

"Idiot! Subaru Imai could heal you even if you meet a car crash!"

Koko turned to the cat that was still stuck biting his finger, "Speaking of cats; They're loveable and this one's a feisty ones. Cats love to purr on their owners and they hate getting wet, loves milk and hates…" he glared at Sumire's pet. "Dogs!" he said pulling the cat and shoving it to Sumire's puppy.

The two animals stared at each other no knowing what to do. Koko started to wonder why the cat didn't freak out. Just when he was about to pull the kitten back it slashed the face the poor puppy meowing in energy.

"Agh, Koko put the kitten away!!" Sumire said pulling the puppy up so the kitten couldn't reach but in all of a sudden, the puppy jumped off of her grasp and chased after the kitten playfully.

"Eh!" the duo exclaimed. "They doesn't hate each other!"

.

"_Koko the rain's pouring heavily! Ugh this sucks! I hate getting wet…" Sumire said pulling Koko to the nearest shop they could reach at Central Town. _

_The owner gave them towels and offered them seats. Ordering a hot cup of coffee and newly baked bread, Koko shoved the menu towards Sumire. "She just shoved it away and asked three glasses of hot milk._

_That freaked Koko out. "Three glasses?!"_

"_Yeah, and it's your treat!" she said. "I love milk and I love it more when the weather's cold!"_

_._

_Later when they were inside the bus, heading back to the dorms, Sumire slept heavily and fell on Koko's shoulders. Later she snuggled on Koko's arm finding it a more comfortable position to sleep._

"_Eh, like a cat!" Koko whispered to himself._

"_I hate goofy dogs…" Sumire muttered on her sleep._

.

"Hahaha! I remember it Sumire! When we were on the bus before you muttered in yourself you hate goofy dogs!" Koko chuckled sitting on the floor and leaning on the shelves. "You obviously ate what you said!"

Sumire blushed. "That was before! When I was eleven and you're nine, I'm nineteen now Koko!"

"And I'm seventeen now, but still we're graduating together!" he laughed. "But you know, since we met… I only tried reading your mind when we first met…"

Sumire's face turned hot.

"Ah, Sumire I know what pet to take…" Koko said holding the shelves for support as he stood up. "Do you have a Cat-Dog?? I want to adopt one" he grinned stepping closer to her.

.

.

.

In the end, Koko adopted the kitten that bit him; a dark green, shiny kitten with a seaweed green permed woman who was two years older than him in tow.

"Hey, pet-Permy… what would you do after graduation??" he asked walking ahead of Sumire, watching the setting sun match the falling of the Sakura petals.

Sumire hid her blush though she kept her hand firmly on Koko's shirt; she was tugging it like a kid. "Ah, come on, you're not impaired are you?? I'm really wondering who or what will be 'us' outside these four walls."

Koko pulled a stop and stood straight facing her. "Mm…me?? I'd—" Sumire stammered.

"You're really unusually quiet Permy" Koko grabbed her shoulders staring at Sumire's blinking and nervous eyes. Koko laughed then faced his back to hers. "Seriously, I shouldn't have adopted you if I know that you would just turn out like that." He said. "Look," he shoved the kitten he adopted in front of her. "I like a feisty, straight forward and socializing brat attitude for a Sumire Shouda"

"As for me, I want to stay as the goofy spikes people know… Though I want to be a preschool teacher and live a simple life…" Koko said reflecting optimism in his words. "Let's go, pet-sama!"

"I…I want to run a pet shop!"

"Hn?!" he turned to her grinning. "I want to live a simple life, a simple house, a simple job…" she said. _"…and a simple housewife for a goofy spiky haired guy" _she mentally thought.

Koko stared at her, scrutinizing her red blushing face and timid eyes. He straightened himself and closed his eyes. "Ah, I wish I had read your mind after we became friends… Sumire! I think I'm regretting not reading your mind out of respect"

Sumire's face blushed totally, "Koko! I'm gonna kill you for reading my mind!". She screamed and chased him.

"I told you I like you better that way!" Koko replied as her ran away for his life.

.

.

.

"Eh, Koko what a cute kitten you have there" Mikan said in the most enthusiastic way.

"Don't say that Mika—" Koko said but was too late for the kitten already scratched Mikan's face. "Uwah!" Mikan yelled.

Koko sighed. "I was just about to tell you, that kitten is a feisty one… like it's mom"

"Mom?!" every one yelled --except Natsume and Hotaru of course.

"Koko, you're so lucky to adopt a pet like that!" Mikan exclaimed patting the part the animal scratched.

"Yeah, and a wife too!" Kitsuneme added.

"Eh!" the whole class screamed.

.

End.

* * *

A/N: Whe! Tell me how was it!! Ugh, I'm so nervous... it's my first attempt after all... I just love Koko and Sumire!!

Review for a while!

ja,

Oj


End file.
